


And everything nice...

by Berylia



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: Aristocracy, F/F, First Time, Prostitution, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn n'a pas choisi Axis pour sa première fois tout compte fait, elle a choisi Claret et les choses sont... différentes, étranges, bizarrement agréables et apaisantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And everything nice...

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la communauté kinkenstock sur LJ en suivant le prompt : Claret/Evelyn – clumsiness – entre la maladresse de Claret et la timidité d'Evelyn les choses ne sont pas simples

Elle a pris peur. 

Elle a toujours été lâche et elle est bien contente de ne pas être née homme parce qu’elle sait qu’elle est faible et lâche et alors qu’elle allait franchir le pas de la chambre de cet homme elle a dit qu’elle avait changé d’avis.

Elle n’est pas partie de la maison de thé. Elle n’aurait jamais pu supporter la honte d’y être venu et de n’avoir rien fait et puis c’est l’occasion où jamais et elle ne veut pas… Non, elle ne pensera pas à ça.

Elle a choisi la fille. Pas la beauté froide aux yeux glacials, non, celle au corsage débordant qui lui rappelle sa nourrice.

Et voilà, maintenant elles sont dans la chambre, toutes les deux assises sur le lit et elle ne sait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire et c’est au moins aussi embarrassant que la fois où elle a renversé du vin sur le corsage du duc de Tokay à son propre enterrement.

— Vous avez une envie particulière ? D’habitude c’est plutôt les hommes qui me choisissent, mais je suis douée avec ma bouche et jeaaaaaah !

Elles sont l’une sur l’autre et elle manque de s’étouffer avec la poitrine qui lui est tombée sur le visage quand la fille –elle ne connaît même pas son nom– lui est tombée dessus en se relevant.

— Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée. Oh bon sang c’est un désastre, je suis un désastre ambulant.

Elle roule sur le côté et lui tire les cheveux.

— Oh merde, oh la la ! Oh c’est coincé ! Je suis désolée !

Elle se rapproche, son ample poitrine juste devant ses yeux en essayant d’enlever les cheveux bleus coincés dans le médaillon qui orne son corsage.

— Oh mais quelle nouille je suis.

Elle réussit enfin et se dégage.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, mademoiselle.

Evelyn se remet précautionneusement en position assise.

Ce n’était pas une bonne idée, elle ferait mieux de partir.

— Partez pas ! S’il vous plait !

Elle ne sait pas si elle a dit ça tout haut où si la fille l’a juste lu sur son visage.

— Vous êtes ma première nouvelle cliente depuis des mois. Je vous en prie, partez pas.

Les yeux de la pauvre enfant, même si elle est sans doute plus âgée qu’elle, elle ressemble à une gamine perdue, sont mouillés de larme et sa bouche tremble alors qu’elle se mord la lèvre.

— D’accord, concède-t-elle.

— Oh, merci !

La fille la prend dans ses bras avant de soudain rougir et la lâcher.

— Oh je suis désolée, pardon, je n’ai pas réfléchi…

— Ce n’est pas grave… comment…

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit la vouvoyer ou la tutoyer.

— Je m’appelle Eve.

Elle ne ment pas, elle n’est juste pas sûre de vouloir que cette fille connaisse son nom.

— Oh, je suis Claret. Vous n’aviez pas besoin de me donner votre nom, mademoiselle Eve.  
— Non, juste Eve.

— Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ?

— Quelque chose de doux.

Elle ne supporte pas l’alcool mais heureusement une dame ne boit que rarement, et on l’a bien mise en garde contre le genre de sottises que l’ébriété pouvait provoquer.

— J’ai une liqueur de cerise, sucrée et douce.

Elle lui apporte le verre et quand elle se penche pour le lui tendre, Evelyn craint un moment que ses seins débordent du décolleté.

— Ils sont énormes.

Elle rougit, une telle déclaration est indigne d’une dame, puis elle se rappelle où elle est.

— Oui. C’est mon plus gros atout, même si on me traite de vache à lait. Ils sont doux aussi, vous voulez toucher, je les masse avec de la crème matin et soir.

— Je…

Veut-elle les toucher ? Elle n’est même pas attirée par les femmes. Par les hommes non plus et surtout pas par… Non, elle n’y pensera pas.

— Pourquoi pas…

Après tout, elle est venue pour ça. 

Claret prend sa main et la pose sur ses seins.

— Ils sont tous doux.

Plus doux encore qu’une peau de bébé.

— Attendez, ya mieux encore.

Elle continue à les caresser du bout des doigts alors que Claret grommelle en essayant de défaire le laçage dans son dos. Lorsqu’elle réussi enfin elle baisse le décolleté jusqu’à libérer ses deux énormes seins.

Evelyn ne sait pas comment elle fait pour tenir debout avec, ils sont presque aussi gros que sa tête. Mais ils sont magnifiques, blancs et lumineux et le mamelon rose.

Ses doigts glissent vers l’extrémité rose.

— Prenez-les dans vos mains, vous verrez.

Elle obéit, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair délicieusement molle. Ils sont lourds contre ses mains lorsqu’elle les soupèse et chaud, terriblement chaud et ils sentent bon, elle passe le pouce contre l’arrondi blanc et meurt d’envie de le passer sur le rose. 

Et puis zut, c’est pour ça qu’elle est venue !

La chair est moins douce mais aussi chaude et Claret tremble et soupire et le téton et le mamelon durcissent.

— C’est agréable ?

Claret a les yeux à moitié fermés.

— Je suis très sensible. Parfois trop, certains hommes sont des brutes, mais bon…

Elle n’a pas besoin de penser à ça. Elle repasse les pouces sur les tétons et Claret soupire à nouveau.

— Vous pouvez les pincer doucement aussi. Ça marche aussi sur les hommes.

Elle obéit et la fille gémit, les yeux clos.

A présent Evelyn est curieuse, est-ce qu’elle aussi gémirait si Claret les lui pinçait. Elle recommence et le gémissement gagne en profondeur, en durée aussi et elle sent son cœur battre et la chaleur gagner ses joues.

Mais après tout c’est pour ça qu’elle est venue.

— Est-ce que…

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit demander ou donner des ordres.

Elle se reprend, elle est princesse que diable !

— Ma robe… s’il vous plait…

Claret comprend et s’exécute, immédiatement, ses seins encore à l’air, la faisant se lever avant de la tourner et de défaire les boutons de perle. La robe tombe à ses pieds et elle frissonne. Dans la camisole de très fine soie ses seins sont déjà dressés.

— J’ai jamais vu des dessous aussi beaux ! Cette dentelle ! Oh, c’est de la soie ? J’ai qu’une seule robe de soie et mes seins rentre plus dedans, elle m’a été offerte par un client mais c’était ya bien un an et depuis ben ils ont encore grossi alors forcément…

Claret jacasse tandis que ses mains caressent la soie et la peau en dessous, Evelyn se sent fébrile, chaque caresse la fait trembler mais ce qu’elle souhaiterait plus que tout c’est qu’elle touche ses seins. Mais elle n’ose pas ouvrir la bouche, prononcer ces mots, elle ne devrait pas penser ses choses, encore moins être là et les dire, ou pire, les faire.  
Mais elle en a envie, cette curiosité s’est installée dans son estomac et la dévore lentement. Elle pose un doigt sur ses seins couverts encore par la chemise.

— Même la soie ne les rend pas aussi doux…

Claret remonte alors ses mains et passe elle aussi un doigt sur le sein galbé de soie. Evelyn frissonne mais le contact est trop bref.

— Oh non, ils sont tous doux. Je peux ?

Et elle pose ses mains entières dessus, les recouvrant complètement et à travers le tissu elle sent la brûlure de cette peau étrangère, et malgré elle elle se frotte et elle sent un gémissement naître mais ce n’est pas assez, elle veut… Elle veut qu’elle les pince et qu’elle les caresse, elle veut être nue elle aussi.

— Je peux ouvrir votre chemise ? Vous avez de jolis seins, j’aimerais les regarder de plus près.

Elle acquiesce, tellement heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à confesser ça.  
Elle est habillée et déshabillée par des servantes tous les jours, elle a l’habitude, mais là, alors que les mains de Claret sont sur les boutons de nacre tout est différent, et pas seulement parce que cette dernière à toujours le décolleté sous les seins. Non, c’est parce qu’Evelyn la regarde, elle contemple ses doigts qui peu à peu révèlent sa peau, elle voit le regard concentré, un peu admiratif de Claret et elle sait que cette dernière va la toucher et c’est cette attente qui fait toute la différence, qui rend sa peau plus sensible, qui fait que lorsque les mains se posent enfin sur sa peau nue elle ferme les yeux et gémit et quand Claret la pince comme elle l’a tellement voulu elle perd un instant le souffle avant de haleter. 

— Oh, vous êtes sensible. C’est normal, une lady comme vous c’est sensible de partout, tenez asseyez-vous que je vous montre quelque chose.

Et elle se laisse asseoir et Claret se met à genoux, sa poitrine toujours offerte et il y a quelque chose de délicieux et de pervers à la contempler ainsi, de haut, encore presque toute habillée alors que ses seins brillent à la lumière et qu’elle peut voir la pointe rose et tendue et ses propres seins se soulèvent d’envie mais elle n’arrive pas à savoir si c’est l’envie de pincer ces tétons ou de se faire pincer.

Claret a passé la main sous ses jupons.

La phrase, l’idée, la situation la figent, incrédule. Elle n’est pas… elle n’est pas encore prête pour ça et elle ouvre la bouche pour protester.  
Les doigts agiles la caressent derrière le genou, et la finesse des bas de soie exacerbe la sensibilité de la peau et elle gémit.

— Voyez, les vraies dames elles sont sensibles de partout, tenez, du cou aussi.

Et Claret s’est relevée et passe l’index contre son cou et elle frissonne.

— Ce que je disais.

Et Evelyn sait qu’elle dit vrai, que tout son corps frémit à l’idée de ces caresses. Sa poitrine se soulève plus vite encore et elle jette un regard sur la pointe rose de ses propres seins, sur le désordre de son chemisier ouvert juste assez pour les laisser sortir et elle jette un coup d’œil au miroir, découvrant son reflet indécent et l’excitation et la honte croissent de concert.

— Au fait, vous m’avez toujours pas dit ce que vous vouliez, mademoiselle Eve.

La jeune femme s’est rassise à ses côtés et lui sourit. Elle a un sourire ouvert et franc, un sourire d’enfant. Ses yeux pétillent de vie et pendant une seconde Evelyn n’a plus qu’une envie, plonger la tête entre ces seins et se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis Claret repasse une nouvelle fois le doigt sur ses seins.

— Ils sont beaux et fermes. Parfois j’envie les petits seins, les miens, ils commencent déjà à tomber et quand ils seront tombés plus aucun homme ne voudra de moi et je perdrai ma place…

Claret continue à les caresser tout en haussant les épaules.

— Enfin, c’est pas grave, c’est la vie. Alors, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Evelyn déglutit, elle n’aura jamais le courage. Mais à quoi sert-il d’être venu sinon ?

— Je veux…

Elle serre les poings.

— Je veux baiser.

Claret la regarde toujours, souriante.

— C'est-à-dire ? Cunni, frottage, mes doigts, accessoire, moi sur vous, vous sur moi, encore autre chose ?

Evelyn sent ses yeux s’écarquiller.

— Je n’en sais rien moi, il y a tellement de choix à faire ?

Cette fois c’est à Claret de cligner des yeux. Puis sa bouche s’arrondit en un O parfait.

— Oh. J’avais pas pensé. Je croyais… Oh. Vous êtes vierge.

Elle se sent rougir comme si c’était une tare.

— Rho lala et moi qui vous malaxe et qui vous traite comme ça. Oh je suis désolée.

Claret s’est levée et se tord les mains, faisant les cent pas.

— Atros va me jeter dehors s’il apprend comment je vous ai traité. Oh, je suis tellement désolée.

— Il suffit.

Elle s’est levée et a arrêté la jeune femme. Elle est plus grande qu’elle et la tête de Claret arrive presque entre ses seins nus et c’est étrangement perturbant et son regard se fixe sur les lèvres roses et elle frissonne sans savoir pourquoi.

— Ce n’est pas grave, rien ne m’a été fait que je regrette, bien au contraire.

—Ouf, quel soulagement, vous pouvez pas savoir !

Le sourire de la jeune femme est contagieux et elle se retrouve à sourire aussi.

— Donc, puisque c’est à moi de tout vous expliquer on va s’asseoir parce que ça prend quand même du temps.

Et Claret la mène de nouveau vers le lit où elle s’assit, le dos contre la tête de lit, lui laissant de la place.

— Bon alors d’abord il y a plein de choses qu’on peut faire qui laisseront votre virginité intacte, ayez pas peur.

— Je veux la perdre.

Claret cligne des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

— Quoi ?

— Je veux perdre ma virginité.

C’est la seule raison pour laquelle elle est venue ici et elle ne repartira pas sans avoir obtenu ce qu’elle veut.

— Mais votre mari…

— Mon fiancé me prendrait même si j’étais unijambiste, défigurée et mère de trois bâtards. Je ne lui donnerai rien que je puisse lui enlever.

— D’accord, finit par dire la jeune femme, encore sidérée. Il y a plein de choses qu’on peut faire pour se débarrasser de votre pucelage. C’est pas un problème.

Evelyn se détend contre le panneau de bois.

— Bien.

— Il faut qu’il y ait pénétration pour ça. Donc ça veut dire soit mes doigts soit un accessoire. Bien sûr ça empêche pas de faire d’autres choses avant et vu que vous avez payé pour toute l’après-midi et la soirée et la nuit… Ya le temps. Donc, doigts ou accessoire ?

Evelyn plisse légèrement les lèvres.

— Quel type d’accessoire ?

— Oh, je vais vous montrer, désolée.

Claret se penche vers la table de chevet de son côté du lit et ouvre le premier tiroir. Evelyn aperçoit un morceau de fourrure rose, quelques éclats de métal.

—Rha non, c’est pas celui là.

Elle ouvre un deuxième tiroir rempli de dentelles de toutes les couleurs criardes possibles.

— Non plus. C’est dans l’autre meuble.

Et Claret se penche sur elle, elle a les genoux de son côté du lit mais maintenant les seins et la tête et les bras de l’autre, au bord, alors qu’elle farfouille dans un autre tiroir encore et ses seins énormes pendent et frôlent les siens et Evelyn se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir parce que le contact est encore plus doux et délicieux que celui de ses doigts pour accidentel qu’il soit.

— Bien sûr j’en ai pas autant que Mercutio, mais on a pas besoin du genre d’accessoire qu’a Mercutio. Ah, je crois que je l’ai, allez…

Elle remue et se dandine, la main plongée dans le tiroir, jusqu’au moment où son autre main glisse du bord du lit et elle s’étale sur Evelyn, son sein gauche s’écrasant sur sa poitrine et le droit sur son ventre, son corps chaud contre le sien, le parfum doux de sa peau l’enveloppant et elle n’avait jamais pensé qu’elle pouvait sentir aussi bon.

— Oh merde, je suis désolée mademoiselle Eve ! 

Elle essaie de se relever et ses seins bringuebalent, tant et si bien que l’un d’eux effleure son visage en une douce caresse.

— Ce n’est pas grave, Claret.

— En tous cas je l’ai, déclare-t-elle en s’asseyant sur ses talons et en tenant une étrange chose dans les mains.

L’accessoire est long et gros et fait de deux parties et elle ne sait pas très bien ce que c’est sensé être ou faire et le doute doit se lire sur son visage car Claret lui explique.

— J’en ai d’autre type, c’est juste pour vous montrer le type d’accessoire. Alors cette partie là c’est comme une bite… euh je veux dire un pénis, enfin un sexe d’homme quoi. Et c’est celle qui va entrer en vous et comme ça prendre votre virginité.

— Et l’autre partie ? Voilà qui ne paraît pas pratique pour le tenir.

— Ah, ça… C’est parce que c’est pas fait pour être tenu à la main. En fait cette partie là entre en moi pour que je puisse vous prendre. Comme si j’étais un homme quoi. J’en ai aussi des plus simples qui se prennent à la main mais j’ai pas réussi à les attraper. 

Evelyn est perplexe.

— Vous voulez le prendre dans votre main peut-être ?

Elle le prend quand on le lui tend mais tout ça reste étrange.

Soudain le visage de Claret est là, juste contre le sien, ses yeux immenses et écarquillés.

— Vous savez comment c’est sensé se passer le sexe ? Et les enfants ? Non parce que là je viens de me dire que peut-être pas et…

— Je sais que l’organe reproducteur mâle rentre dans l’organe reproducteur femelle et qu’ainsi le mâle ensemence la femelle. Je sais que les hommes peuvent aussi baiser avec d’autres hommes et les femmes avec d’autres femmes.

Et ça elle le sait parce qu’elle a entendu les insultes murmurées derrière le dos de son frère.

— Okay.

Claret semble rassurée.

— Alors ça ça imite l’organe mâle, avantageusement mais pas trop, et ça doit rentrer entre vos jambes. 

Claret soulève ses jupes et pose le bout de l’accessoire contre sa culotte.

—Mais… mais ça ne rentrera jamais !

Evelyn n’a pas crié mais il s’en est fallu de peu, elle refuse de croire qu’une chose pareille puisse passer là.

— Oh si si. Et comme je m’y prendrai bien ça fera même pas mal. Le secret c’est de bien lubrifier et d’y aller petit à petit. Ça tombe bien qu’on soit entre filles parce que les hommes y aller petit à petit ils connaissent pas.

Evelyn n’est pas très rassurée.

— Vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Eve, je m’occuperai bien de vous, je vous traiterai comme une princesse, et si vraiment ça fait trop mal on reviendra à mes doigts, ça vous va ?

Evelyn acquiesce même si elle n’est pas totalement convaincue.

— Bien.

Claret lui fait un autre de ses sourires naïfs et immenses.

— Ça vous gène si je vous déshabille totalement ? Je vais vous montrer comment vous donner du plaisir parce que bon, souvent on peut compter que sur soi-même.

Evelyn hoche la tête à nouveau et se laisse relever.

— Quand j’étais petite je rêvais d’être femme de chambre, je jouais à habiller et déshabiller mes poupées. Bon bien sûr une fois que mon père m’a vendue à monsieur François j’avais plus vraiment le temps de jouer mais aujourd’hui j’avoue que j’ai l’impression de rejouer à la poupée, vous êtes tellement jolie, mademoiselle Eve.

La chemise tombe la première, puis le jupon et c’est alors qu’elle réalise qu’elle porte encore ses chaussures mais Claret enlève d’abord son pantalon en dentelle, ne lui laissant que ses bas.

— Ils sont tellement fins ! et ils brillent.

Elle les caresse et Evelyn ne peut réprimer un frisson.

— Vous êtes belle, mademoiselle Eve. Et avec les bas… Celui que vous accueillerez dans votre lit aura bien de la chance. 

Elle embrasse sa peau, juste à la lisière de la jarretière et Evelyn sent ses forces l’abandonner.

— Encore.

Le jeune femme recommence et le désir monte en elle, elle ne pensait pas qu’on pouvait embrasser là mais maintenant elle veut qu’elle continue, qu’elle baise ses cuisses entières…

— Asseyez-vous sur le lit, mademoiselle.

Elle se laisse tomber et la tête lui tourne. Claret défait ses bas et la soie glisse contre ses jambes. Mais ce n’est rien comparé à la langue qui la remplace, faisant le chemin inverse, réveillant des frissons et des tourments. Lorsqu’elle passe à l’autre jambe Evelyn se croit prête à faire face mais elle pousse un cri lorsque la langue humide et chaude glisse derrière son genou.

Elle ne s’arrête pas là.

— Oh Seigneur.

Les mains chaudes écartent ses cuisses et la peau là à l’intérieur est si sensible et il y a quelque chose de totalement pervers et indécent à l’idée que cette bouche est si près d’un endroit pareil.

Lorsque la langue se pose sur sa vulve elle hurle, de choc, de plaisir, de honte, de joie. 

Elle s’est à moitié redressée et ses yeux se posent sur le miroir en pied et elle voit la tete de Claret entre ses jambes, ses cheveux une taches de couleur sur l’ivoire de sa peau et le spectacle la fait bouillonner et renforce son plaisir et sa honte alors que la langue continue à la caresser.

Son cœur bat comme un tambour et elle craint qu’il n’éclate.

— Stop. Stop, Claret.

Elle la repousse légèrement et la jeune femme relève la tête, les lèvres brillantes, surprise.

— Ça ne vous plait pas ?

Elle semble triste, un peu déçue aussi.

— Je sais que je suis pas très entraînée ni très bonne parce que justement, ben je manque d’entraînement mais bon, je pensais que avec de la bonne volonté et…

— Non. Non, ce n’est pas ça mais… Les vêtements…

D’un geste de la main elle désigne la différence entre sa nudité et la robe toujours presque intacte.

— Oh. Vous voulez que je me déshabille. Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez, mademoiselle.

Elle se relève très vite et finit de délacer sa robe et se prend les pieds dans sa culotte avec ses chaussures quand elle l’enlève et manque de tomber mais tout ça ne l’empêche pas de continuer à parler.

—Mais vous avez aimé, ça va ? Je sais que certaines femmes ça les dégoûte mais je vois pas pourquoi, si c’est bon avec les doigts c’est bon avec la bouche, c’est ce que je dis tout le temps et mes clients m’ont jamais détrompé mais bon, ensuite les goûts et les couleurs vous savez…

— Non, ça m’a plu.

Claret lui sourit à nouveau. Elle avait l’enthousiasme d’un jeune chiot.

— Oh alors je vais vous montrer plein de trucs ! Mais d’abord allongez-vous bien sur le lit, faut que vous soyez confortable.

Elle revient vers elle et tout son corps est comme ses seins, brillant, blanc, moelleux et doux. Lorsqu’elle remonte Evelyn ne peut s’empêcher de caresser son ventre et il est aussi doux que sa poitrine.

— Vous avez les mains douces, des vraies mains de dames. Je dis pas que j’aime pas les mains d’homme, dures et calleuses et grandes, mais des mains douces comme les vôtres c’est agréable. En plus vous avez des longs doigts fins et des ongles. Allez-y, passez vos ongles sur moi. Oui, appuyez un peu plus fort, juste un peu plus… Voilà.

Claret ferme les yeux et gémit alors qu’elle passe ses ongles sur ses flancs, le long de ses cuisses.

—Enfoncez-les plus… Oooh…

Evelyn est captivée. Captivée par les sons que fait Claret, par ses cils qui battent alors que ses yeux se ferment, par la façon dont son corps blanc se tend et ondule. Elle aime provoquer de tels sons, la sentir trembler et voir se ongles courir sur sa peau.

— Vous êtes très douée de vos mains, mademoiselle.

Elle ne cesse de lui faire des compliments. Ce doit être un des pré requis de son travail, mais elle semble si naïve, si simplement bonne, qu’elle peut presque croire qu’ils sont vrais.

— Mais c’est à mon tour de vous montrer.

Et elle s’installe à côté d’elle et elles sont nues, allongées l’une contre l’autre.

— Le but est de vous donner du plaisir et pour ça il faut que vous connaissiez votre corps. On sait déjà que vous êtes sensible des seins.

Et elle pince juste un tout petit peu le téton.

— Maintenant il faut que vous le fassiez vous-même.

Elle prend les mains d’Evelyn et les pose sur ses seins.

— Allez-y, caressez-vous, découvrez ce qui vous plaît, la juste pression, la façon de les tordre ou de les pincer. Moi par exemple j’aime qu’on les tripote presque jusqu’à ce que ça fasse mal.

Et elle prend ses doigts pour la forcer à pincer fort avant de soupirer de contentement et de passer la langue sur ses lèvres.

— A vous, mademoiselle.

Elle lui rend sa main et attend en la regardant. Juste ce regard sur elle la fait trembler.

— Vous préférez que je regarde ailleurs ?

— Non.

Non, elle se sent excitée, l’idée de se donner ainsi en spectacle et à une fille qui la trouve jolie. Elle bouge ses mains, caresse sa peau, c’est agréable mais moins que quand ce sont les mains de Claret. Elle pince ses tétons et c’est bon, mais une fois de plus moins que tout à l’heure. Elle découvre qu’elle n’aime pas pincer trop fort, mais en tous cas c’est agréable et elle se sent bouger et elle a l’impression de sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Claret sur sa vulve alors même qu’elle n’a pas bougé et la regarde toujours.

— Ça vous plaît ?

Elle acquiesce, le souffle court.

— Bien.

Claret lui sourit, encore et toujours.

—Maintenant caressez votre ventre, il est sûrement moins sensible que vos seins mais c’est toujours agréable.

Elle a raison et Evelyn plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Claret alors qu’elle passe les doigts sur son ventre, y mettant juste un petit peu ses ongles.

— Maintenant écartez les jambes.

Elle ne devrait pas. Elle sait que c’est à ça qu’on reconnait les femmes perdues, que c’est une insulte et pourtant elle le fait et l’air est froid contre son entrejambe mouillée et c’est sûrement le reste des baisers d’alors.

— Caressez l’intérieur de vos cuisses.

Claret la fixe toujours du regard et elle ne sait plus si elle sourit parce qu’elle ne voit pas sa bouche, hypnotisée par ses yeux.

Elle obéit et la peau est si fragile, si sensible là qu’elle en tremble et puis il y a cette attente, cette idée qu’elle va lui demander de mettre les doigts là où elle a mis ses lèvres et rien que cette pensée la fait soupirer et gémir.

Claret prend sa main gauche et la mène, gentiment, lentement vers son entrejambe, elle la laisse là, juste contre les poils, sans même toucher et se saisit de son index et le pose au milieu, contre quelque chose de liquide.

— Lorsque vous êtes excitée votre sexe se mouille. C’est pour aider à la pénétration. Si vous n’êtes pas assez mouillée naturellement il y a toujours des huiles pour aider à faire passer plus facilement.

Elle commence à bouger le doigt, très lentement, de haut en bas, modifiant peu à peu l’amplitude.

— Touchez-vous partout ici jusqu’à trouver ce qui vous plait, c’est ce qui va vous donner du plaisir.

Et elle lâche sa main, l’obligeant à aller seule, à partir à la découverte de ce plaisir qui lui fait fermer les yeux et gémir et monter le bassin et fermer les cuisses et les rouvrir et…

Claret pose la bouche sur son sein et suce, comme un enfant sauf que ce n’a rien d’innocent et Evelyn hurle parce que le plaisir est trop intense en bas et en haut et maintenant elle sent ses seins se gonfler suite au plaisir de ses doigts et son sexe tressaillir sous le plaisir de cette bouche.

— Continuez.

Claret parle avant de passer à un autre sein et les mouvements d’Evelyn se font plus saccadés, elle a l’impression de brûler de l’intérieur.

Les doigts de Claret pincent son autre mamelon et Evelyn a l’impression d’exploser. 

Elle rouvre des yeux qu’elle ne se souvient pas avoir fermés. Elle a encore du mal à respirer, comme si elle avait couru sans s’arrêter depuis le mur du parc jusqu’au palais. Elle a l’impression que ses jambes ont fusionné avec le lit, qu’elle est entièrement faite de liquide.

— Alors, votre premier orgasme ?

Elle n’a pas de mots pour décrire ce qu’elle vient de vivre, elle ne peut qu’ouvrir et fermer la bouche.

Le sourire de Claret est éclatant.

— C’est chouette, non ?

Elle réussit à murmurer un oui et à bouger ses doigts, mais à peine. Claret reste là, chaude contre elle, souriant bêtement. Au bout d’un moment elle demande :

— Prête à continuer ?

Evelyn doute de jamais l’être mais elle acquiesce quand même, retrouvant peu à peu le contrôle de ses membres.

— Alors, j’ai plusieurs choix. Ils sont tous à une taille convenable et ils ne vous feront pas mal, bien moins en tous cas qu’un homme trop occupé à ne penser qu’à lui-même. Asseyez-vous que je vous les montre.

Elle pousse sur ses bras avec difficultés, réussit à se redresser contre le dossier du lit à la vitesse d’un escargot. Il lui semble que ses cuisses sont trempées, comme si elle avait mouillé le lit.

— Alors celui-là il est tout simple et ya une poignée pour l’utiliser plus facilement, on peut même l’utiliser soi-même. Celui-là il est un peu comme l’autre mais il vibre, ça peut être un peu trop intense pour une première fois. Celui-ci c’est pour pénétrer devant et derrière en même temps, à vous de voir si ça vous tente. Et puis ya celui que je vous ai déjà montré tout à l’heure.

Ils ont des couleurs criardes, obscènes comme leurs formes et pourtant Evelyn n’arrive pas à les quitter des yeux, elle a du mal à concevoir comment ça peut rentrer. Comment peut-elle choisir ?

— Celui de tout à l’heure.

Elle l’a vu plus que les autres, et puis elle veut voir comment c’est sensé entrer. Si la partie plus grosse entre en Claret sûrement celle plus fine pourra rentrer en elle.

— Bien.

La jeune femme range les autres et la lumière caresse ses fesses blanches et rondes. Evelyn tend la main pour les toucher, glisser sur cette courbe rebondie. Claret gémit.

— Je veux voir.

— Bien sûr.

L’accessoire en main Claret s’installe sur le lit, en face d’elle.

—Vous pouvez me donner un oreiller, mademoiselle Eve ?

Elle le lui tend et la regarde le plier pour l’installer dans son dos. Elle a une fiole posée à côté d’elle alors qu’elle écarte les cuisses, exposant son sexe et Evelyn se sent rougir parce que jamais elle n’a vu ça et elle se demande si c’est à ça qu’elle ressemble elle aussi en dessous. Elle contemple les poils de la même teinte que ses cheveux, les plis rouges qui s’ouvrent et les renflements inconnus.

— Atros ne veut pas qu’on se rase, il dit que ça fait pute de bas-étage, que les dames comme il faut gardent leur toison, mais moi je trouve que c’est un peu trop, alors j’épile juste les bords pour donner une belle forme à ma touffe. Ça fait un triangle, j’aime bien.

Evelyn ne voit pas de différence, sûrement parce qu’elle n’a aucun point de comparaison.

Claret verse un liquide transparent dans sa main et le répand sur son sexe, faisant briller les contours extérieurs, mais aussi l’intérieur, ouvrant les différents plis, plongeant même un doigt à l’intérieur d’elle-même.

— L’important c’est de bien lubrifier parce que sinon ça a du mal à rentrer et ça peut faire mal.

A présent elle enduit la partie la plus charnue de l’accessoire, le faisant briller lui aussi.

— Vous voulez peut-être le faire pénétrer en moi ? Ya des clients qui préfèrent regarder et d’autres qui préfèrent agir, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mademoiselle.

— Je pourrais quand même regarder ?

— Bien sûr, d’aussi près que vous voudrez.

Elle se met à genoux et se rapproche, penchant la tête pour regarder. Elle voit chaque poil et la chair rouge et brillante qui frissonne légèrement.

— Touchez si vous voulez.

Elle porte un index sur le haut de la vulve et le fait glisser. C’est comme si elle avait huilé sa peau, son doigt va sans obstacle, sans frottement et Claret gémit.

— Mettez un doigt en moi.

La main de la jeune femme se saisit de la sienne et la pousse plus bas jusqu’à ce que le bout de son doigt pénètre entre les chairs dans un trou qu’elle n’avait pas vu presque caché par les plis. Claret gémit plus fort et tout glisse parfaitement alors Evelyn continue sa progression, enfonçant son doigt et tout est chaud et humide et étroit autour d’elle. Elle le remue et la chair se contracte alors que Claret halète.

— Vous avez des doigts longs, si vous voulez vous pouvez en mettre plus, ou on passe à autre chose. Mmm…

Elle bouge encore un peu la main, essayant de sortir puis de rentrer à nouveau. L’immense poitrine tremble et elle voit les cuisses s’écarter encore plus alors que les hanches se soulèvent du lit. Elle ressort son doigt et Claret s’affaisse.

— Je veux bien que vous me pénétriez maintenant, mademoiselle.

Elle est essoufflée et il y a quelque chose dans sa voix, une envie, un désir, un besoin qui font frissonner Evelyn.

Elle se saisit de l’accessoire et le pose le bout en avant contre le trou.

— Poussez, n’ayez pas peur.

Elle applique sa force et le corps étranger, violet, rentre lentement, faisant son chemin au milieu de la chair rose. Elle sent la résistance du corps de Claret mais aussi la façon dont il l’accepte, se dilate autour de lui. La première moitié est rentrée et il ya un léger creux dans la forme autour duquel se moule la chair souple. Evelyn prend une pose et regarde le contraste entre la peau et le corps étranger et elle sent la chaleur monter dans son ventre.

— Essayez de le ressortir, juste un peu.

Elle tire et sent toute la résistance de Claret, voit les muscles se contracter, entend le gémissement de plaisir.

— Poussez… demande-t-elle d’une voix rauque et lorsqu’elle le fait la jeune femme renverse la tête en arrière et crie.

— Ohhh… oui !

Elle continue à pousser et Claret alterne entre gémissements, râles et bruits, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin il soit poussé jusqu’au bout et qu’elle reste là, immobile à retenir son souffle et à regarder ce pénis qui s’éleve au milieu de la blancheur parfaite de la jeune femme, plus obscène encore qu’un vrai et elle sent ses cuisses se fermer et se contracter l’une contre l’autre, plus mouillées encore si c’était possible.

— Ooooookay.

Claret relève la tête, échevelée.

— Je vais m’occuper de vous mademoiselle, pour l’instant allez vous installez, allongez-vous.

Elle obéit et la regarde avancer à quatre pattes, cette chose tressaillant entre ses jambes, attirant les regards entre ses deux énormes seins qui pendaient. 

Evelyn écarte les jambes et la regarde s’installer entre, à genoux, l’accessoire énorme, menaçant, intrigant dressé contre son ventre.

— On va y aller petit à petit mademoiselle et je vais commencer avec mes doigts, jusqu’à ce qu’on passe au plat de résistance, ça vous va ?

Elle acquiesce, sa gorge est sèche et son cœur bat trop vite.

Claret pose sa main brûlante contre son sexe et son index glisse du haut de ses lèvres jusqu’à son trou dont elle fait le tour lentement et Evelyn commence à trembler car c’est à nouveau trop et pas assez, elle veut qu’elle entre et en même temps elle le craint.

Claret la pénètre et c’est comme un choc toute une partie de son corps qu’elle ne connaissait pas qui soudain existe et lui envoie des informations et elle ouvre la bouche alors que le doigt va plus profond et le mouvement est terriblement plaisant mais en même temps presque dérangeant, comme quand on a envie de se gratter mais qu’on ne le peut. 

Claret bouge, entrant et sortant lentement et la friction est délicieuse et Evelyn ferme les yeux et lorsque le doigt sort et caresse le haut de ses lèvres, là où il y a maintenant comme une petite boule de désir et de plaisir elle geint. 

Et soudain il y a deux doigts contre elle, pénétrant lentement avant de ressortir et c’est trop mais en même temps c’est bon, si bon. Et petit à petit elle est étirée, travaillée, pénétrée tant et si bien que maintenant les deux doigts sont à l’intérieur, au fond d’elle et elle se contracte contre eux et elle sent qu’ils frottent contre quelque chose d’incroyable et de plaisant.

Lorsqu’ils se retirent elle gémit de dépit.

— Ça vous plaît ?

Elle hoche de la tête, incapable de parler, de formuler des mots.

Claret lui sourit.

— Bon alors on va faire comme ça, si je vous monte dessus je risque de vous étouffer avec mes seins et pour grande que vous êtes vous êtes toute frêle et délicate comme une dame, alors je vais m’allonger et vous allez me monter dessus et comme ça vous pouvez y aller à votre rythme tranquillement pour le faire rentrer.

Elle ne comprend pas très bien, elle a l’impression que sa vie toute entière n’est plus centrée qu’autour de son sexe et de sa peau qui frémit à la moindre caresse. Mais lorsqu’elle se fait pousser, elle obéit, laissant la place tandis que Claret s’allonge, la chose toujours logée entre ses cuisses, indécente sur son ventre blanc.

— Montez-moi dessus, un genou de chaque côté.

Elle s’exécute et se retrouve juste en face de l’accessoire.

— Attendez, je vais lui rajouter du lubrifiant.

Elle regarde la main blanche et potelée passer sur la chose comme pour la polir, suivant sa légère courbure, la laissant brillante et luisante.

— Bien, maintenant prenez-le en main. A présent mettez-vous au-dessus et lentement guidez-le pour le faire pénétrer, si ça va pas vous remontez et vous réessayez après, d’accord ?

— D’accord.

Elle est au-dessus de Claret et ses énormes seins sont répandus sur son torse, comme s’ils essayaient de s’échapper. La jeune femme lui sourit doucement et Evelyn prend une inspiration. C’est pour ça qu’elle est là, pour perdre sa virginité et ça se passait maintenant.

Sa main glisse légèrement sur l’objet mais elle le positionne, la tête est froide mais douce contre sa peau et sa caresse la fait frissonner et elle le bouge légèrement pour qu’il parcoure sa vulve de haut en bas. Elle gémit doucement et Claret lui caresse les hanches.

Elle remet la tête contre son entrée et lentement elle se baisse. C’est gros, tellement beaucoup plus gros que les doigts tout à l’heure. Son cœur bat plus fort alors que son trou se dilate et le laisse passer et le frottement est délicieux et douloureux à la fois mais elle continue et soudain toute la tête est entrée.

Elle reste là, un peu abasourdie, remplie, intimidée. Puis elle continue à se baisser et tout glisse et frotte et elle pousse un très long gémissement alors que sa chair cède, se laisse aller à cette intrusion délicieuse et la tête plus grosse qui frotte juste aux bons endroits.

Elle est centrée sur son plaisir, occultant complètement la présence de Claret et elle est arrivée au bout, elle est complètement assise sur l’accessoire et pour essayer elle contracte ces muscles dont elle ignorait jusque lors l’existence et la sensation fait courir des frissons sur son corps. Elle bouge, cherchant à le ressortir un peu puis à le replonger. Elle geint à nouveau, perdue dans le plaisir. Elle continue.

Soudain on caresse sa poitrine. Les doigts blancs pincent ses mamelons, malaxent ses seins et une nouvelle fois les deux stimuli se répondent, son sexe débordant et ses tétons se dressant, la laissant pantelante.

Elle se frotte, l’accessoire à l’intérieur d’elle bougeant délicieusement alors que la peau de Claret et la racine de la chose frottent contre le nœud de plaisir qui en haut de ses lèvres.

Elle a les yeux à moitié clos et ne voit pas vraiment Claret, trop perdue dans son plaisir mais la jeune femme sourit et remue les hanches, pénétrant plus loin et Evelyn crie.

Tout se mélange dans sa tête et dans son corps, elle ne sait plus où s’arrêtent les sensations, les caresses, les pincements, les frottements, les mouvements et où commencent les autres, elle est prisonnière des désirs et plaisirs qui agitent son corps, à la merci des gestes soudains de Claret qui sait toujours où frapper, que faire.

La tension monte en elle, sous sa peau, dans son ventre, sur chaque centimètre de son sexe et elle sent venir quelque chose, elle sent les frottements au fond d’elle, les caresses du pouce de Claret contre sa vulve s’accumuler, la faire gémir et lui promettre plus, beaucoup plus.

Jusqu’à ce que soudain tous ses muscles se contractent, la forçant à se resserrer, encore et encore autour de ce qui frotte en elle, contre elle, encore et encore et encore alors qu’elle crie à perdre haleine.

Elle retombe, épuisée, sur Claret.

Elle ne sait plus comment respirer, comment bouger, comment penser.  
Elle gémit sous le plaisir presque douloureux alors que l’accessoire sort de son corps mais elle ne bouge pas plus.

Les mains chaudes se promènent sur son dos, la caressent alors qu’on embrasse tendrement ses tempes, la racine de ses cheveux, son front. Elle tremble un peu. C’était tellement… Elle n’arrive pas à trouver les mots. Elle hoquète quand elle retrouve son souffle, son cœur battant la chamade.

Lorsqu’elle retrouve l’usage de ses membres elle roule sur le côté, libérant enfin la jeune femme, fixant le ciel de lit.

— Woah.

Elle n’a toujours pas les mots. Tout ça est trop grand pour être contenu par son esprit.

— N’est-ce pas ?

Elle cligne des yeux et tourne la tête vers Claret, presque surprise par sa présence.

— Est-ce que…

La jeune femme la regarde avec curiosité, bienveillance et intérêt et elle ose finir sa phrase.

— Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

Le sourire qu’elle reçoit est éclatant.

— Bien sûr.

Les lèvres sont douces contre les siennes, sa bouche chaude et parfumée et la rencontre avec sa langue qui glisse contre la sienne, caresse ses lèvres, l’attire puis la repousse est délicieuse.

Elle reste là, le visage contre le sien, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs souffles se mêlant.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’on pourrait inverser ? Est-ce que je peux te faire jouir ?

Le rire de Claret est doux et tendre comme elle et pour un instant Evelyn voudrait fermer les yeux et croire qu’il est vrai et pourrait durer toujours.


End file.
